toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Candy
One night in the land of Toontown, there was a war going on with the cogs but one night a tall purple rabbit named queen raven found a little pink duckling in a blanket on the ground. She picked it up and took it to her house. She looked at the duckling and said "I will keep her, and I'll name her Candy!" 4 years later she turned four years old and went for a walk in the park with Raven. Candy spotted a cog and said "What's that?" and Raven said "That's nothing dear lets go home," When she was 20 she went on a bike ride in the town and then saw a cog in a office. She looked through the window and she thought: That looks like a boss cog... wait - he's the boss of all cogs! And then she called him the chairman. She then got on her bike and rode through the town. Then she spotted a Legal Eagle that was very sad. Although Candy didn't like cogs she felt bad and she asked "What's wrong?" The legal eagle said "Well I got fired and I have no where to live," and Candy said "Well do you wanna be friends?" And the Legal Eagle said "Sure! Why not? My name is Loki, whats your name?" Candy said "My name is candy, nice to meet you Loki!" And then Loki said "nice to meet you candy!" Then toons became friends with cogs and the war ended. Candy had so many friends and she was always happy, but one time the mean toon clan leader Meanie Moony Pig came to Candy and said "This is not fun Candy! Make cogs rude again! So we can fight them!" And Candy said "No, leave or your laff will be at 1!" Then Moony said "What can you do to me?" And Candy said "I can throw a little something at you," And then Moony said "What is it?" And Candy threw a pie cream covered gear and then Moony went sad. Then Candy saw it was night time and went to sleep. When she woke up she went to walk outside, and then she saw the Chairman and then the Chairman said "Oh, a little toon, why don't you care to fight me?" And Candy said "I will," and the Chairman said "But you can't, your a one man army," And then candy said "Oh yeah I'll go to sleep at my house," and then the Chairman said "You're not playing tricks on me are you?" Candy said "No!" And she went to bed. The next day Loki woke her up and said "CANDY YOUR THE BOSS OF THE TOON ARMY, YOU'VE GOT TO FIGHT THE CHAIRMAN!" Candy said "YAY! Wait, he's gonna kill me!" And then Loki said "I hope you'll be OK," And then Candy got ready in a camoflague suit, and went to the army. She made the army go to the Chairman, but the Chairman had a helper - Toonobrine. He was very rude but the toons went in to fight the Chairman and the Chairman was so mad he turned red! He hurt all of Candy's friends but Candy did not like that. She tooned them up and went to fight the Chairman, but he was almost gonna explode! So he tackled Candy's best friend Zelda! And when she saw that she was not happy she threw 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 wedding cakes at the Chairman and he exploded! But when he spinned he knocked Zelda away and she crashed into the wall. Candy helped her up and they went back to their houses, and then Candy went to bed. The End Category:Fanfictions